In the information processing field, when a failure occurs in hardware or a failure occurs in software within a kernel space of an OS (operating system), the OS determines that it is impossible to continue the processing and performs a panic process, in order to shorten a failure recovery time. In order to identify the factor of the failure, register information corresponds to a CPU (central processing unit) at occurrence of the panic and information stored in a memory are outputted (dumped) to a hard disk device within an information processor, or to various storage devices of a remote machine by means of network communication.
The dump function can be performed by an OS in which a panic occurs, or by an OS dedicated for a dump process activated when an OS panics.
Further, Japanese Laid-open Patent Application Publication Nos. 2000-148544, 61-221839, and 5-120088 disclose related arts.
In the existing arts, a dump output destination device and a dump procedure are limited. Therefore, a user cannot optionally select a dump output destination device.